At present, there are hundreds of thousands of libraries in the world, and there are tens of thousands libraries for the government, public and university, therefore, a fast and effective library service is required by the modern society. Throughout the world, in many public and university libraries in society, the RFID technology has been used to replace or optimize the barcode identification and magnetic strip anti-theft technology since 1990s, which has been widely used for many years in the libraries, in order to improve the management efficiency and accuracy, and provide a more convenient public service.
Nowadays, there are usually several kinds of book enrolment management ways and systems, and the very common one is the barcode system, which reads barcode information attached on a book by a barcode reader to access a computer and a database when in use, and then other flow is manually processed by an operator according to the condition of each library. The barcode system has many defects, as follows: the barcode must be scanned one by one and the scanning direction and location must be specific and unobstructed; the barcode has a small data capacity which is as big as only a very small character, and can only contain figures and letters, so as to fail to store more information related to the books; the printing quality of the barcode is easy to get worse and easily affected by other things or dusts; during the book enrolment, the input of other information still needs the manual operation of the operator; and in the borrowing and returning process of the book, a user will also be subjected to the influence on the operation due to the defects, so as to greatly reduce the automation efficiency of the library. In addition, the barcode cannot be read once damaged, thereby bringing a lot of inconvenience and trouble to the daily book management. Nowadays, the emerging RFID book management system is gradually overcoming the defects of the barcode management system. With continuous improvement and wide application, the RFID technology has achieved the effect of taking shape, and a self-borrowing and self-returning system and device for the book has been developed to increase the circulation and use amount of the book in a library, thereby providing the user with a better service. These system and device can accurately and fast acquire and recognize the information of the book by the unique identifier stored in the RFID tag chip attached in the book and its related data. During the book enrolment, the operator will attach an RFID tag to each book so as to store more information related to the book, including the unique characteristic, such as length, width, depth, weight and image characteristic of the front cover of the book since the RFID tag may store a large amount of data.
However, in order to implement the RFID system, a lot of money, labour and time are required, meanwhile, a new tag will be attached to the original book and the barcode data will be transferred. Furthermore, in the borrowing and returning process of the books, the existing RFID book system still has defects, for example, a use may transfer a tag to another book, so that the aim of implementing self-borrowing and self-returning by the RFID book management system is further limited. Therefore, these defects can be overcome if the RFID tag can store more data about the own characteristics of the book to implement self verification. However, no advanced intelligent book enrolment management apparatus can provide such function, fast collect, analyze and acquire the characteristics of the book, and store them in the RFID tag of the book in real time at present.